


Please don't tell mum

by Holymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Caught, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymuke/pseuds/Holymuke
Summary: "Uhm...." luke trailed off, looking down at the tent in his pants. He looked back up at Michael, not really knowing what to do in this situation."You- you're hard?" Michael breathed out, it sounding like a question. Luke nodded, not really wanting to add any commentary to this embarrassing situation.Or, Luke walks in on his older brother, Michael.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Please don't tell mum

**Author's Note:**

> This a mess and its not proof read lmao hi

Okay but, In Luke's defense, it wasn't his fault his older brother was hot. 

Luke has always had a thing for his older brother, Michael, but it's something he pushes to the back of his mind for obvious reasons.

Hes convinced hes fucked up.

Luke's 15 and his (unfortunately very hot) brother is 18. That wasn't the problem, though. The problem was that Luke had a crush on his older brother. His biological fucking brother that he's grown up with and it was so fucked up. 

He started noticing these feelings when he was around 10 and Michael was 13. Michael was starting to hit puberty and sprout a little mustache above his oh, so hot lips and it made Luke feel things in his stomach.

As they got older and Michael got hotter, Luke's feelings only got more bigger. He tried to ignore it though. 

11 was the year Michael kissed his cheek and let him sleep with him when he was afraid of the thunder. Luke blushes whenever he thinks about it.

He decided he needed to get over it when he was 12 and Michael was 15. He would zone out, starring at his older brother changing clothes and What type of older brother is Michael if he doesn't tease his little brother for it?

"Like what you see, Lukey?" Michael smirks as Luke snaps out of his daze. Luke just turns red and looks away. This was fucked up, right? Luke shouldn't be feeling this way about a boy, let alone his brother!

Cut to a few weeks and Luke decides it's time for a girlfriend. Luke thought he was a very charming young man (liz says so!) And girls in the 6th grade love charming young men! Once he found a blonde chick named Meghan that was down to date, He prayed to god that it would get his mind off of Michael. 

New flash. It did not work. After a few days, Luke realizes the only reason he had an eye on Meghan was because she pretty much looked like Michael, strangely enough. Deep Red lips and messy blonde hair. It freaked him out.

He dumped her and decided he was helpless. 

A year passes and then Luke is 13 and he is so fucking horny. His balls decided to drop a few months after his 13th birthday and as happy as it made him, his attraction for Michael was only getting worse.

Whenever Michael showed him the slightest of affection, his dick would immediately chub up. His dick wasn't very big at all so thankfully, it wasn't made obvious. He just wishes he could stop freaking out when it happens and rush out of the room Michael's in. 

Then 14 rolled and his sexual urges were at its peak. Luckily hes been watching a lot of porn so he knows the shit that he's into and what hes doing. 

Only downside was Michael was only getting hotter and Luke did not know what to do. The amount of times hes jerked off to the picture of Michael on his night stand was uncanny.

And if his life couldn't get any worse, he started to get wet dreams about his older brother too. Waking up with cummy underwear almost every day was bad enough, but he really wanted God to strike him dead when Michael told him he overheard one of them.

"So... wet dreams, huh? Or are you just moaning my name in the middle of the night for the hell of it" Oh, this can't be happening. Michael can't know!

"No! - what? no! It's a - it's a different Michael its-" Luke rushed out trying to explain himself and god-fucking-dammit. He just told his brother he has wet dreams about boys.

"Oh." Michael stopped smirking once he saw his brothers sudden embarrassment. "Are you- you like guys?" It sounded more of a fact than a question. Luke truly didn't know what to say but Instead of responding, he shrugged his shoulders. 

They never bring up that conversation. Ever

And now Luke Is 15 and goddammit! Why cant he just be a normal gay guy who likes other gay guys. God poured him into the miscellaneous bin and now hes in love with his fucking brother. 

He's gotten used to everything, though. He can tame his boners now and talk to Michael without blushing. Well, most of the time. He was trying to avoid the older boy because Michael was legal now and that wasn't okay. 

What also wasn't okay was the fact that Luke had left his favorite xbox game in Michael's room. 

As much as he was trying to avoid the boy until the feelings went away (not any time soon, clearly) he said fuck it and left his room to go to Michael's.

Earlier Michael had announced he was going to his room to take a very long nap. That being said, Luke expected to hear snorning from his brothers' room, not moaning.

Luke's eye widened and he felt his stomach churn. Either the universe was once again playing an awful, sexy trick on him Or, it was another one of his famous wet dreams (one in which of Michael spanking Luke's ass) that always ended with him waking up with cum in his underwear.

He knew it was dumb but honestly, this had to be a dream. There was no way this was real. Dream him would do anything when it came to Michael so it was logical to him once he went to grab the door handle.

And holy shit, he's glad he did. The sight in front of him made him feel lightheaded.

Michael was layed out on the bed, nothing covering him. His hand was wrapped around his hard, flushed dick and he looked fucked out. 

Luke was honestly about to cum his pants. This whole thing was so overwhelming but he snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Michael gasp.

"Fuck! Luke - d-don't look at me I-" Michael turned a shade of red Luke didnt think existed and he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his hard on. 

Luke looked at Michael like a deer in headlights. Luke could feel himself leak in his lace panties (yes he likes wearing panties, they make him feel comfortable) so shit, this was definitely not a dream. 

"Uhm...." luke trailed off, looking down at the tent in his pants. He looked back up at Michael, not really knowing what to do in this situation. 

"You- you're hard?" Michael breathed out, it sounding like a question. Luke nodded, not really wanting to add any commentary to this embarrassing situation. 

Michael sighed, about to say something but thinking it over so he doesn't say anything wrong.

Luke is really worried. The silence feels like its been going on for hours until Michael finally speaks up.

"God, I cant believe I'm saying this but...." he trailed off once again, not knowing if this is the right thing to do. He's hard and vulnerable though, and his 15 year old brother must feel the same too. "Do you, maybe...want me to uhm, help you with that" Michael gestured to Luke's small hard on, causing Luke eyes to widen.

Michael groaned and put his face in his hands, convinced he had ruin everything between him and his younger brother. Before he could apologize to Luke about this whole inconvenience, he felt the end of his bed dip. 

He lift his head up to see Luke will his blue eyes blown and his lips plumped. He looked hot, which wasn't good, Michael thought. He shouldn't be thinking about his younger brother like this. But then again, he had already offered to get Luke off so, hes already passed the fucked up line.

"Please..." luke choked, pressing a palm against his bulge that Michael could barely see since it was so tiny. "Fuck, lukey, pull your pants down, wanna see what m' working with" He suddenly became confident. He knows his little brother hasn't done anything sexual with another person so he was in for a treat. A very fucked up treat that involved his older brother, but that was besides the point.

"Okay, but w-wanna see yours too" Luke whined, slowly zipping down his cargo shorts. Luke looked at Michael for approval, as he begin to slide his shorts down his lanky legs. 

And Goddamit, luke thought. He had forgot about his fucking panties! His cheeks flushed and Michael grabbed his chin. "panties, huh lu? What do you think mum would say if she found out her son liked to wear lace?" Michael said in a raspy voice, knowing it sounded hot in his head. 

This comment made Luke whimper and Michael took a mental note to that. Mentioning Liz got his rocks off. Okay then.

"Show me yours now!" Luke rushed out, not wanting to talk further about his mom finding out about his sexual desires.

"Okay fine." Michael chuckled, taking the pillow off his crotch so Luke can get a better view. "Since you wanna see it soooooo bad"

Well this was embarrassing, luke thought. Up close, Michael's dick looked so big compared to Luke's. It was all large and swollen with pre cum leaking at the tip. Luke began to get insecure, looking down at his own. He's seen the older boys' cock before but jesus, never like this. He was still shocked this was actually happening, still a bit convinced it was all a dream.

Luke bit his lip, not able to take his ocean eyes off of Michael's throbbing cock. "Wanna suck it, lukey?" Michael groaned, looking at his younger brothers' infatuation with his dick. Luke looked up at his brother with want. Was that even a question? Luke's brain filled with 'Of course he wants to suck your cock! Hes been thinking about it for 5 years!'

Luke decided to keep that to himself, though.

He nodded making grabby hands at Michael's cock. The older boy laughed, telling Luke to be patient as he got in a more comfortable position.

Luke gulped. He was gonna suck a dick that's attached to his goddamn brother. Hes been dreaming (literally) of this for years and the day has finally come.

"I'm ready whenever you are, lukey" Michael gave him a light smile, his dick still laying on his stomach. Luke went to reach for the boys' dick, chanting 'please don't fuck this up, luke' in his head. He took a deep breathe before licking his brothers' tip. He's watched enough gay porn to know how this bit works. 

Once he heard a groan leave Michael's lips, that was his cue to keep going. He licked the underside of Michael's cock, and god, he was really good at licking. Or at least he thinks so, judging off the sounds his older brother was making. He just prayed he wouldn't choke on his cock. He's never done this before.

"Stop teasing lukeeee" Michael whined, placing his hands in Luke's messy blonde locks. Luke gulped, here goes nothing.

He put his mouth on the tip of Michael's cock, swirling his tongue around it. This makes Michael tighten his grip on Luke's hair, a whimper leaving his mouth. 

He kept swirling his tongue, a little scared to go down deeper, not wanting to choke in front of his brother. But that was almost inevitable as Michael pushed Luke's head down, making more of his cock go into his mouth. 

Luke couldn't breathe. His cheeks were flushed and he could feel his tiny dick leave tiny spurts of precum.

"Come on Lu, take more - shit I know you want to" Michael encouraged, pushing Luke's head down even further. Luke could feel tears slip down his eyes and his jaw going weak.

After some more hair pulling and mouth fucking, Michael's cock finally hits the back of his little brother's throat and, holy shit.

Luke moans around his cock and his body goes slack. It takes both him and Michael a minute to realize what happened and, oh no.

Luke came in his fucking panties and his embarrassment finally hits his peak. His cum leaked out of the lace and now he knows for sure this isnt just a realistic wet dream.

"Oh lukey, did you just cum?" Michael smirked, looking down at his fucked out younger brother. He whined in response, avoiding Michael's hungry green eyes.

"Fuck, I didn't even get to touch your small little cock and you already came. Kinda pathetic" Michael teased, rubbing his brothers' now flaccid cock through his lace. 

"Mikey....please" Michael could feel his dick hardening at a fast rate but he wasn't letting him get off that easy.

"I don't remember saying you can cum, baby.....think you deserve a punishment" Michael said, kissing his brothers cheek. He decided to give him some sweet affection because all of this must be too much for a 15 year old to handle. He needed to remind luke that he, his brother, was still there.

"I'm sorry.....daddy" Luke settled on saying, hoping it would drive Michael crazy. He was right, though as something in Michael had snapped. 

He grabbed Luke's hips, spreading him out on his own crotch so that Luke's ass was facing him.  
He could feel Luke's cum from earlier leaking on his cock and he bit his lip.

"Think you deserve 10 spanks, lu." He whispered, gently caressing Luke's ass through his panties. "o-okay Mikey" he whimpered, love having his ass played with. Its always been a thing for him. "Been wanting to see you like this for a while" Michael's voiced sounded wrecked. Luke is so happy Michael feels the same way.

"Count for me as I go, love" Michael explained, waiting for Luke's approval and pulling his panties down son part of his ass was exposed. The younger boy nodded, waiting for his brother to lay out the first slap. Theres was a long pause until Michael lifted his hand up and left a sharp spank on Luke's pale ass. 

He watched as it jiggled and turned a light red. Loving every single moment of this.

Luke gasped out a "one!", prompting Michael to start rubbing at the red mark he left of Luke's ass.

Another slap came down.

"t-two!" 

And another....

"thr - fuck ugh three"

It kept going until Luke was involuntarily thrusting his hips against Michael's hard cock. Michael threw his head back and moaned. This whole situation was just getting ridiculously hot. 

Then a sudden idea came to mind. What's an older brother to not mess with his younger brother?

"What do you think mum would say if she walked in on her baby son getting his ass spanked by his older brother, huh?" Michael began, knowing his words would reck Luke. And it wreck it did.

"Mmmichael fuck...." The younger boy moaned into the sheets, the sound being muffled. Michael couldn't stop though, this was great. 

"Maybe I should call her in here....so she can see how much of a slut her son is for his brother, hm baby? I bet you would love that" He continued, rubbing his little brothers thick thighs.

"N-no! Please don't tell mum, fuck!" Luke begged, moving his head from the sheets to look at Michael. 

"Why not? I know you love the idea of mum walking in seeing her son in panties, taking his punishment so well..." Michael chuckled, putting his small hand into Luke's messy panties to put some cum on his hand. He took this hand out just to smear some on Luke's ass cheeks and, jesus. When did this get so kinky?

Luke shivered, feeling his own sticky cum just laying on his ass. But when he heard Michael sucking off his cum from his fingers, he could've came right there. 

"Fuck, you taste so good" Michael said, knowing it didnt help with his brothers desperation. 

"Please daddy just....do something. M' so hard again" He groaned, getting aggravated with waiting and his punishment wasn't even finished yet!

"Ugh fine, only because you're s'cute" he kissed Luke's cheek again, knowing he loves the attention.

He helped the younger boy up and finally, he parted his lips against Luke's.

In retrospect, it was fucked up. But something about it felt so right.

Luke feels so fucking messy right now but he didn't care. He and his brother had hard ons that needed taken care of.

"Was I your first kiss" Michael pulled away, sudden jealousy filling his head when he starts thinking about Luke kissing someone who isn't him.

Luke blushed, hesitant at first but then nods. Michael sighs and realization hits. He really fucking loves his brother. He decides to ignore these feelings and focus on the fullness between his and Luke's legs.

"Come here and straddle me, baby" Michael pouted, making grabby hands at his brother. Luke smiled, straddling Michael's waist so their cocks were touching. They both winced at the friction and of course, Michael makes the first move by jolting his hips first. 

Luke gasps, stuffing his face in the crook of Michael's moist neck. Michael does it again except, so does luke. Both of their cocks hit each other and Luke can already feel himself getting close.

Michael does too but he wouldnt admit that. He has been on edge all day. "Fuck, Mikey m' gonna cum!" Luke warned, kissing at his brothers ear.

"Me too, lu. Shit - look at me" Michael whined, grabbing his brothers face to look at him. Hes faced with a innocent little Lukey with drool sliding down his plumped lips. He was so out of it. 

"God I love you" Michael kissed his brothers chin, feelings his orgasm bubble in his stomach. "Love you so, so much, Lukey" His finger trailed to Luke's back entrance and teased his hole. Luke gasped out an "I love you too, Mikey" as he arched his back and spurted warm cum all over him and Michael.

As soon as Luke's cum hit his thigh, he felt his orgasm rip through spurting all over himself. 

They both fall down onto the bed, their chest heaving. They get down from their highs, all cuddled up together. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Michael repeated, kissing his brothers damp forehead. Luke whined. Yep, this was totally not a dream.

"What are we gonna do, Mikey?" Luke began to worry. He almost had forgot they were brothers and Michael was fucking 18.

"We'll worry about it later, alright? Just go to sleep lulu" he said, making sure to give his little brother one last kiss.

Luke hummed in reply, thrifting off to sleep.

It wasn't his fault his older brother was hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay sex


End file.
